gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex
The 'RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex'Hobby Japan, September 2013 issue, page 63 is a mobile suit that appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two. It also makes an appearance in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun and the Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Phoenix Hunter novel. It makes its animated debut in the movie Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative, a sequel work that follows the events in the year after the conflict of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex was a new machine that was secretly built under the direction of a certain EFSF official who disapproved of the Vist Foundation's involvement in the UC Project. Using a psychoframe body delivered in advance, it was assembled independently by the Earth Federation Forces and reflects the data of Units 1 and 2. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Phenex's motif is that of a phoenix, illustrated with a much more elaborate horn/V-fin and a golden body. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Armed Armor DE :The normal I-field equipped shield used by the Unicorn Gundam with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon, it is similar to Shield Boosters that were used in the Gryps Conflict. The Phenex is equipped with two such shields and they are mounted on the back like a pair of wings, demonstrating explosive accelerations. DE stands for 'D'efense 'E'xtension. The version featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative also has tail-like stabilizers on the Armed Armor DE for attitude control and can be used as remote-controlled weaponry. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The Phenex is equipped with four beam sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearms mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm-mounted beam sabers can be flipped over and used directly. In this form, the weapon is known as beam tonfa. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, a single shot from the beam magnum is equal in power to 4 normal beam rifle shots but it uses up an entire E-pac. Each of the beam magnum's magazine is loaded with 5 E-pacs, allowing a total of five shots before a new magazine is needed. The Phenex can carry two spare magazines on its rear skirt armor. Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System :The Newtype Destroyer (or NT-D) System is an anti-Newtype system developed by the Earth Federation and used on the RX-0 series. The system works by using the Psycoframe built within its body to seek out Newtype brainwaves. Should one be found, the NT-D System activates and turns the Unicorn Gundam (The Unicorn Gundam, the Banshee, and the Phenex) from its usual "Unicorn mode" into its "Destroy mode", improving its stats overall and allowing it to take control of Newtype weaponry used by others and turn them against them. However, the system has a number of flaws to it, among them being having a five minute time usage so it wouldn't kill its pilot and the fact that it doesn't discriminate against real Newtypes and Cyber-Newtypes. Its most ironic flaw is that, because of the massive stress to gives its pilots, a Newtype is the best pilot for the unit. Perhaps the greatest flaw in a weapon system is the automatic response. The NT-D activates automatically when a Newtype opponent is detected. Once active, it will attack, even against the pilot's wishes. Thankfully, those with strong wills can overpower the system and determine when it can activate. History The Phenex is fielded in December 3, U.C.0095. deployed with the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee in a shoal zone filled with debris due to reports of a Neo Zeon MS performance test. It then encountered the "Sleeves" and engaged in a heated battle against the AMX-107R Rebawoo. After repelling the Rebawoo, a Psycoframe resonance with the Banshee and the Rebawoo causes the Phenex to become uncontrollable. The Phenex attacked the Banshee, damaging it, and destroyed the bridge of the mother ship. It went missing afterwards, and would not appear again until two years later in U.C.0097. Variants ;*CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex Picture Gallery RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) CG Art (Rear).png|CG Art Rear (Unicorn Mode) (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) CG Art (Rear).png|CG Art Rear (Destroy Mode) (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two) 8M5RnyA.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam UC: One of Seventy Two phenex (2).jpg|Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Gundam Perfect File) 03 Phenex.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World'' Artwork RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex A Phantom World.jpg|In Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World phenex-closeup.jpg|Destroy Mode's face close up (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World) unicorn3-zeong.jpg|With Unicorn and Banshee Vs. Neo Zeong (Mobile Suit Gundam UC: A Phantom World) Phenex-Narrative Ver.png|Narrative Ver. w/ Beam Magnum RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Moving in space (Narrative Ver.) (Trailer) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (NT Narrative) 02.jpg|Close up (Narrative Ver.) (Trailer) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (NT Narrative) 03.jpg|Unicorn Mode's face close up (Narrative Ver.) (Trailer) Game RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Unicorn Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (SGR).png|In Super Gundam Royale RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (SGR).png|In Super Gundam Royale Gunpla HGUC-Phenex.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode Ver.GFT (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2013): box art HGUC-Phenex-ColorClear.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode Ver.GFT Clear Color Ver. (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2014): box art HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.).jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (2018): box art RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Front) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) (Rear).jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Rear) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) 01.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Action Pose) RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Gunpla) 02.jpg|HGUC 1/144 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) (Weapons) HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) -Gold Coating-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) Coating (2018): box art HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) -Clear Color-.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (Destroy Mode) (Narrative Ver.) Color (Theater and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (2014): box art PG_Unicorn_Phenex.jpg|PG 1/60 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Box Art (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art banm140901.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex (2014): box art SDCD Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex -Destroy Mode- (Narrative Ver.).jpg|SDCS RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Mode (Narrative Ver.) (2018): box art Notes & Trivia *To celebrate the short animated feature, a limited edition Gundam Front Tokyo HG Gunpla model kit was released. Later, the Phenex was released as part of the MG model kit line on February 2014 for ¥12,000. **The HG model kit was also sold in a limited gold coating version, as well as a clear version. A silver "CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex" version was also released. *The Unicorn Gundam 03 gets its designation from Phenex, the thirty-seventh demon out of seventy-two of the Ars Goetia. Phenex is described as a Great Marquis of Hell who takes the form of a phoenix (his namesake), commands twenty legions of demons, teaches wonderful sciences, is an excellent poet and hopes to return to Heaven after 1,200 years. *In Gundam Breaker 3 the Phenex can detach its Armed Armor DEs to function as funnels in a manner identical to the RX-0 Full Armor Unicorn Gundam. References Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG Story Scan.jpg|MG Scan - U.C. 0095 One of Seventy Two Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex - MG MechWeaponScan.jpg|MG Scan - Mechanism & Weapons Mobile Suit Archive RX-0 Unicorn Gundam (Book).jpg| Mobile Suit Archive RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Book External links *Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex on UC-MSV Official Site *Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex on Gundam.info *Unicorn 03 Dome-G Synopsis (Sunrise) Category:Unicorn Gundam